The Exchange Student
by forfaithshelost
Summary: When the expensive boarding school, Fairy Tail, gets an strange exchange student, Alice Falls, the whole school is flipped upside down. No one knows who she is, where she came from, and that her real name is Lucy Heartfilia, a Fairy Princess from another Realm. She may act cheery most the time, but she never shows her bad side to anyone, except her cat, Plue. Then Natsu came along.


"It's far away."

"I'm too hungry."

"You cant do this to me!"

"You're not my family!"

A sigh. "Lucy, enough with the excuses. You're going and that's that. Look, you've already packed."

The blonde crossed her arms, "Looks like you're eager to be rid of me, mother."

Silence. Birds chirped outside the long windows that lined the corridors of the royal families castle. The sun beamed through the long silk white curtains. Lucy stood there, awaiting her mothers response. The queen's eye brows where turned down, her smile turned down in a frightening scowl. Her beautiful, flawless face now contorted with hurt and anger. Mostly anger. The queen sighed, her face relaxing to her normal cheery face. Her brown orbs met her daughters, "Lucy dear, that's not it. I love you. You know that don't you?"

Lucy's eyes watered, "If you love me, don't send me to the Human Realm! They're weird there, mother! They don't have wings, they don't fly, they don't have any supernatural powers! I'll stick out there mother!"

The queens smile grew to a sad one, "Does it look like I want you to go? I finally get you back, and now I have to send you to another Realm for who knows how long!"

"Then why do I have to go?!"

Her mother sat on her golden throne, "A war broke out between the Fairies and the Vampires. God, I don't even know what happened. Long story short Lucy, our line of defense is weakening. Threats have surfaced about taking you away, killing the royal heiress. I cant have that happen if something happens to me. Who would rule over the Fairies if-"

"Don't talk about that, Mother! Look, I'll go. I don't want to. Man, I don't want to, but if it makes you happy, I'd be more than glad to do it." Lucy said, fiddling her fingers. God, what had she gotten herself into? Her mother smiled, a tear falling down her flawless cheek, "You've matured into a beautiful woman, you know that Lucy?"

For the first time in a while, Princess Lucy of the Fairies smiled at her mother.

* * *

They stood at the edge of the Realm Portal. A large blue portal with black sparkly flecks flying up around the air around it. The Realm portal links every Realm to one another, although you never know what Realm you'll enter. That's the downer. However, Lucy's father had created a special device, that only worked once. Afterwards, Lucy was stuck in the Human Realm until someone opened the portal to the Fairy Realm. Lucy watched her father slave away over a small device. Lucy looked at her mother who was ordering the maids to gather Lucy's packed things. "Mother, are the night fairies and day fairies make up?"

The queen looked at her daughter, "Well, you see it's more complicated than that."

Lucy looked at her, "What do you mean?"

You see, the Fairy Realm was split up in two origins, the Night Fairies, who where mostly called the Snow Fairies, and the Day Fairies, so who the opposite and where Summer Fairies. Lucy's mother was a Winter fairy and her father was a Summer fairy, so after they married, there was a little conflict between the two. Her mother looked down, "We settled the argument, but we feel it wont be long until it springs back up again."

"O-Oh,"

She smiled, "Don't worry about it, Lucy. Just think about the hopefully fun time you have at the academy."

"R-Right." Lucy muttered. Hopefully. Her father scratched his head with his screwdriver, "Whelp, it should work now,"

"Jude, you better not have said 'Whelp', you know people frown upon royalty that doesn't use proper grammar." Lucy's mother scolded.

"Y-Yes Ma'am. I mean- No Ma'am! Gee Lue, you're mother's one not to mess with, huh kiddo?" Her father rubbed her head, "I'll miss you."

Lucy smiled at her father, "Y-Yeah, me too."

Her father smiled at her, "It's all ready to go, Lue."

Lucy sighed. Looking around, she realized how bad she'd miss this place. The colorful trees, the weird animals that scampered through the woods, the wacky weather,-well she's not really going to miss wearing a short skirt with a sweatshirt..-. Tears formed in her brown orbs as she looked at her parents. They looked so sad Lucy just wanted to run up into her room and lock the door, forgetting about the Human Realm completely. She gave a small smile, "Well, I guess I should be going.."

Her parents ran up and hugged her tightly. Lucy could hear her mother crying and her dad sniffling. Her heart broke. "I'll be back guys, I promise."

"A-Aye!" Her parents cried, "Well, you should get going, Lucy. They're probably waiting for you."

Lucy smiled, "Alright!"

...

"You guys can stop hugging me now.."

The two pulled away quickly, "Ah, Gomen sweetie."

Lucy peered in the portal, her bags in her hands and slung over her shoulder. Her small white cat, Plue, ran up to her. His bright blue eyes looking up at her. Lucy sighed, "Sorry Plue, you can't-"

And he jumped in the portal.

The family looked at the portal in awe. "NANI?!"

Her father put his hands on her shoulders, "I hope you have everything, Lue, and sorry for this. If I didn't do this, you'd be stuck here."

He pushed her in the portal shortly after Plue.

Her parents where the last sight she saw before she was enclosed with the portal.

"We love you, sweetie!"


End file.
